sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
New home, new life
W skrócie Wstęp Znowu to samo… To samo a jednak inne. Tym razem się cieszę bo wiem ze to oznacza wolność. Możliwe że nie poradzę sobie i owa wolność stanie się moim przekleństwem, ale teraz nie ma już odwrotu, nie ma już miejsca do którego mogłabym wrócić, ale ja wcale nie żałuje bo nie ma na świecie miejsca do którego chciałabym wracać. Teraz zaczyna się nowy rozdział w moim życiu, na pewno będzie trudno, ale wątpię żeby było gorzej niż dotychczas. Jednego jestem pewna muszę wszystkim udowodnić, że nie potrzebuje pomocy i sama dam rade. Mimo, że mam w głowie mnóstwo niepewności to nie mam innej opcji. To konsekwencja dorosłości, oczywiście jeśli można nazwać osiemnastolatkę osobą dorosłą. Jak dla mnie nie jestem ani dorosła, ani dzieckiem, ta granica wieku jest bardzo umowna, przecież dorosłość zależy od naszych doświadczeń i decyzji jakie podejmujemy. Nie wiem czy podejmowane przeze mnie decyzje są dobre, ale życie sprawiło, że nosze ze sobą ogromny bagaż doświadczeń i wątpię że znalazłby się w nim choćby jedno, które mogła bymwspominać z uśmiechem na ustach. Żyje chwilą, bo przeszłością nie mogę, a przyszłością nie potrafię… Powieść Pierwsze promienie słoneczne padły mi na twarz, zawsze w ten sposób się budzę. Specjalnie zostawiam szparę w zasłonach, żeby wstać jak najwcześniej. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju, chociaż pokój to mało powiedziane, była to po prostu ogromna sala z mnóstwem łóżek. Większość osób jeszcze spała, ale niektóre czytały (pewnie całą noc to robiły) inne grały na konsoli lub słuchały muzyki, a inni po prostu po cichu rozmawiali, ja jednak zawsze zaczynałam dzień od rozgrzewki na dworze, nie ważne czy była zima, czy lato zawsze czułam potrzebę rozgrzania zaspanych mięśni. Ten nawyk mam już od dzieciństwa. Wiele osób brało mnie za dziwaczkę i wytykało palcami, ale szczerze powiedziawszy to miejsce roiło się od dziwaków, w końcu czego się spodziewać po domu dziecka. Wstałam z niewygodnego materaca, od którego zawsze bolał mnie kręgosłup (kolejny powód mojej porannej rozgrzewki) i powlokłam się do łazienki, z której jeśli nie wstałam wcześnie rano, nie miałam szansy skorzystać. Na szczęście tym razem nie było kolejki i bez problemów szybko się ogarnęłam. Nigdy nie zajmowało mi to zbyt wiele czasu, bo mi wystarczyło zwykłe opłukanie twarzy i umycie zębów (nie przejmowałam się zbyt wyglądem). Wyszłam z łazienki, wstąpiłam do kuchni, żeby zjeść śniadanie, ale po zajrzeniu do lodówki zrezygnowałam (spleśniały jogurt i banan nie prezentowały się najlepiej). Brak jedzenia wcale nie był nowością, rzadko kiedy jadłam śniadania, na obiad zamawiali pizzę lub inne tanie żarcie, którego nigdy dla wszystkich nie wystarczało, a o kolacji nawet nie wspomnę, bo po prostu jej nie było. Zakupy ktoś robił raz na miesiąc, co wystarczało najwyżej na dwa i pół tygodnia, ale zazwyczaj na tym jedzeniu ciągnęliśmy dwa (lub mniej) tygodnie. Wyszłam na dwór i porządnie się rozgrzałam, zawsze lubiłam sport, to jedna z niewielu rzeczy z której byłam dobra. Mimo że sport był bardzo przyjemnym zajęciem, to moją prawdziwą pasją i miłością była muzyka, kochałam rock w każdej postaci, ale najbardziej odprężały mnie ciężkie brzmienia (heavy metal, hard rock), to właśnie w nich się zatracałam i potrafiłam na wiele godzin wyłączyć się i tylko słuchać. Wróciłam do ośrodka (nie poprawczego, chociaż tam też chcieli mnie wcisnąć), idąc przez podjazd zauważyłam na parkingu aż za dobrze znany mi samochód. I wtedy sobie przypomniałam, że to już dziś. Wczoraj były moje osiemnaste urodziny, co wiąże się z tym, że nie dom dziecka nie jest już za mnie odpowiedzialny (co po prostu znaczy, że nie mogę tu mieszkać i muszę od tej pory sama sobie radzić w życiu). Był to samochód mojej opiekunki; zabawne opiekunka zwykle jest kojarzona z miłą osobą która jak z samej nazwy wynika opiekuje się podopiecznymi, ale nie ta. Nienawidziłam tej kobiety, zawsze robiła wszystko jakby musiała robić to za karę, nie obchodziło jej nasze życie, ani nasze potrzeby. Często zastanawiałam się czemu po prostu nie zmieniła pracy, skoro nie znosiła dzieci, młodzieży i chyba w ogóle innych ludzi. Jednak tym razem cieszyłam się, że ją zobaczę bo to miało być nasze ostatnie spotkanie, na które czekałam już od dawna. Sądzę, że mimo wszystko dla niej też jest do długo wyczekiwany moment, nie lubiła nikogo, ale najwięcej kłopotów przysparzałam jej ja, najbardziej denerwowały ją sprawy związane z moim kuratorem sądowym (tak, mam pewien konflikt z prawem). Dzisiaj miałam wyprowadzić się z domu dziecka i przenieść się do zapewnionego mi przez państwo mieszkania. Kolejny raz się przeprowadzam, kolejna szkoła z której pewnie mnie wyrzucą lub po prostu obleję i będę musiała iść do szkółki letniej w wakacje. Nigdy nie musiałam powtarzać klasy, zapewne z moich ocen i nieobecności (wagary) to wynikało, ale żaden nauczyciel nie chciał spędzić ze mną roku dłużej niż to konieczne. Weszłam do budynku i od progu powitała minie Opiekunka Pani Plemestera (jak kazała nam się nazywać), oczywiście pretensjami że musiała na mnie czekać, że jeśli nie zbiorę swoich rzeczy w 2 minuty sama będę musiała znaleźć swoje mieszkanie, które jest ok. 20 km stąd. Pośpieszyłam się i zebrałam swoje rzeczy w rekordowo szybkim czasie, prawdę mówiąc nie miałam ich a dużo więc to nie był problem. Z torbą wróciłam do pokoju głównego (takiego jakby dużej salono-jadalni) gdzie czekała na mnie Master Plama (jak nazywałam naszą opiekunkę; zawsześmieszyło mnie jej imię), ona wstała i zaczęłyśmy kierować się do wyjścia. Otworzyła drzwi i już miałyśmy wychodzić kiedy ona się zatrzymała i zapytała: - Zamierzasz się pożegnać, Mirajane? -Nie - warknęłam, nienawidziłam kiedy ktoś mówił do mnie pełnym imieniem, a ona to wiedziała i robiła mi po prostu na złość. - Czy tak trudno zapamiętać MIRA, a nie Mirajane?!? -Spędziłaś z tymi ludźmi całe swoje życie, a ty nawet nie zamierzasz powiedzieć głupiego ”PA”?!? -Nie. – powtórzyłam jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowana. -Brzydzę się tobą, wiesz? -Nawzajem. Po tym krótkim dialogu, który okazał się naszym ostatnim wyszłyśmy z budynku, wsiadłyśmy do samochodu i odjechałyśmy. Droga trwała długo i miałam czas na przemyślenia. Zostawiałam za sobą wszystko co spotkało mnie w ciągu tych 18 lat, wiem, że to będzie zawsze się za mną ciągnąć, ale będę się starać by nie zniszczyło to mojej przyszłości, mojego nowego życia. Żeby czegoś pozbyć się z pamięci trzeba to zebrać w kupę i upchnąć w najczarniejszy zakamarek ludzkiego umysłu. Tak też postanowiłam zrobić. Przede wszystkim podsumować moje życie, a więc zaczynam: Kiedy moja matka była w ciąży mój ojciec ją porzucił, a podczas porodu coś poszło nie tak i ona zmarła. Nie dostałam nic w spadku, bo podobno mój ojciec zabrał prawie wszystko, a to co zostało rozeszło się w rodzinie. Zostałam oddana do domu dziecka, ale od razu ktoś mnie przygarnął, bo przecież każdy chce niemowlaka. W mojej pierwszej rodzinie zastępczej byłam 3 lata, to były moje pierwsze lata i nic z nich nie pamiętam, ale nigdy później nie byłam w żadnej rodzinie tak długo jak w tej. Ten okres skończył się ponieważ, moja zastępcza mama zginęła w wypadku, a tata popadł w depresje i popełnił samobójstwo. Później trafiłam do domu dziecka, ale byłam tam chwilę i już znalazłam nową rodzinę, w której byłam 2 lata, niestety jak to w życiu bywa, ludzie są słabi i wystarczy w życiu mały kryzys, a tworzy się ogromna dziura, której nie da się załatać, w tym przypadku chodziło o problemy finansowe, co doprowadziło do handlu narkotykami, który skończył się odebraniem praw rodzicielskich i trafieniem do więzienia. Następne półtora roku życia spędziłam w domu dziecka. Bardzo boleśnie wspominam ten okres, byłam wtedy mała i mimo, że trochę przeszłam w życiu nadal myślałam że znajdę szczęście i swój dom. Jednak dom dziecka się nim nie okazał, tam nie ma litości nawet dla młodszych. Kiedy myślałam że tak już będzie zawsze, okazało się że znalazła się dla mnie nowa rodzina zastępcza (miałam sześć i pół lat). Pokładałam w niej duże nadzieję, ale i tym razem się zawiodłam. Byli to ludzie którzy mieli dużo dzieci, tylko dlatego, że rząd przyznawał określoną kwotę od każdego dziecka (miało to na celu zachęcenie do posiadania dzieci, gdyż w naszym kraju rodziło się coraz mniej dzieci i nasze społeczeństwo powoli malało), nie przejmowali się w ogóle nami, wszystkie pieniądze wydawali na siebie i nie pozwalali nam się sprzeciwić. W końcu od nich uciekłam i wróciłam do domu dziecka. Spędziłam tam kolejne 2 lata, ten okres odbił się mocno na mojej psychice (pewnie dlatego że byłam wtedy małym dzieckiem). Kiedy miałam osiem i pół lat trafiłam na 2 miesiące do kolejnej rodziny ale oni oddali mnie, bo powiedzieli, że jestem zbyt zamknięta w sobie i oni nie dadzą rady mnie wychować (czego się kurwa spodziewali, że będę tryskała radością?!?!?) W wieku jedenastu lat pierwszy raz ukradłam, chodziło o błahą sprawę, chciałam dorównać koleżanką w szkole i ukradłam ze sklepu telefon, ale od tamtej pory zaczęłam w ten sposób rozwiązywać problemy, łamałam także wiele innych zasad (teraz nie kradnę, a przynajmniej się staram, bo nie chce rozpocząć nowego rozdziału w życiu, więzieniem). Reszta mojego życia wyglądała tak samo, wzięło mnie jeszcze parę rodzin (trzy, może cztery) ale u żadnej nie spędziłam więcej niż 3 miesiące, zazwyczaj oni ze mnie rezygnowali, ja tylko raz. Miałam 15 lat i mój kolejny „ojciec” próbował molestować mnie seksualnie, ale w porę uciekłam. Tak w skrócie wyglądało moje życie, zawsze samotna, zawsze bez przyjaciół, zawsze bez rodziny, zawsze w podróży, zawsze bez miłości, zawsze… Nawet nie zauważyłam, że byliśmy już na miejscu, ten czas strasznie szybko minął. Odpięłam pasy, Master Plama podała mi klucze do nowego mieszkania i wysiadłam z samochodu zabierając swoją torbę. Gdy tylko zatrzasnęłam drzwiczki, samochód odjechał. Teraz zostałam sama, właśnie zaczęło się moje nowe, mam nadzieję, że lepsze życie… Wchodzenie po schodach zajęło mi całe wieki (mieszkam na 5 piętrze!), ale wreszcie dotarłam pod moje mieszkanie. Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do środka. Były tam tylko trzy pomieszczenia: kuchnio- jadalnio-salon, malutka sypialnia, w której mieściło się tylko małe łóżko jednoosobowe, komoda i lampa; znajdowała się tam również łazienka. Mieszkanko było bardzo małe, ale mi to zupełnie wystarczało, dla mnie był to luksus. Rozpakowałam się (nie trwało to długo) i usiadłam na krześle patrząc za okno. Jutro miałam iść do szkoły, kolejny pierwszy dzień, znowu ten sam scenariusz. Nie lubię szkoły, nauka bardzo słabo mi idzie, dla nauczycieli nie potrafię być miła, a co dopiero dla rówieśników. Nigdy nie miałam przyjaciół. Tym razem nie mogę dać się wyrzucić z tej szkoły, obiecałam to mojemu kuratorowi sądowemu (jedyny człowiek, którego szanuje). Nie zamierzam się w żadnym stopniu zmieniać, ale musze unikać bójek, kradzieży, włamywania się do samochodów nauczycieli i wielu innych. Chce przetrwać liceum i wreszcie zacząć pracować na pełen etat, bo praca 3 dni w tygodniu wieczorami jako kelnerka w klubie nie daje dobrego życia. Umiem za to przeżyć (wezmę czasem dodatkową pracę, ale zazwyczaj to mi wystarcza), ale chciałabym się ustatkować w życiu i prowadzić bardziej dostatnie życie. Wiele osób stresuje się pierwszym dniem w szkole, ale nie ja, dla mnie to nic nowego. Momentalnie zrobiło się późno, więc poszłam spać. Następnego dnia rano obudziłam się, przetarłam zaspane oczy i spojrzałam na zgar, była 08:02. Lekcje zaczynają się 08:00. Już byłam spóźniona, ale nie robiło to na mnie wrażenia. Zrobiłam szybką rozgrzewkę (tym razem w mieszkaniu) i poszłam się ogarnąć do łazienki. Potem się ubrałam, nie miałam zbyt wielu ubrań, założyłam po prostu czarne stare rurki i szary luźny t-shirt z napisem BITCH (kocham te bluzkę). Stanęłam przed lustrem, by zobaczyć jak wyglądam. Byłam średniej wysokości dziewczyną (bliżej mi do wysokiej niż niskiej) bardzo szczupłą, ale dość umięśnioną (jednym słowem zgrabna), miałam długie granatowe włosy (niedawno sobie przefarbowałam), duże czarne oczy otoczone wachlarze długich rzęs i kształtne różowe usta. Uważałam się za dość ładną, ale rzadko zdarzało mi się myśleć o moim wyglądzie, nie byłam osobą ,dla której liczył się tylko on. Spakowałam do torby przypadkowe książki, ale potem je wyrzuciłam na podłogę, bo uznałam że i tak nie będę z nich korzystać. W końcu wzięłam jeden zeszyt i wyszłam z domu. Po drodze kupiłam jabłko i poszłam do szkoły. Droga nie była długa (20 min). Kiedy doszłam na miejsce była 09:17. Weszłam do szkoły i skierowałam się do sali w której miałam mieć lekcje. Otworzyłam bez pukania drzwi, wszystkie oczy skierowały się na mnie. Rozejrzałam się po klasie, z tyłu zobaczyłam miejsce, zamknęłam drzwi z hukiem i bez słowa ruszyłam do pustej ławki. Rzuciłam plecak na blat, a sama rozłożyłam się na krześle, kładąc nogi na ławce, koło plecaka. Ciągle byłam obserwowana, wokół panowała zupełna cisza, którą wreszcie przerwał nauczyciel głośnym chrząknięciem, był bardzo zdziwiony moim przyjściem, ale szybko się ogarnął. -Ty jesteś pewnie nową uczennicą?- zapytał. -…- uznałam, że nie będę odpowiadać na tak oczywiste pytanie, niech sam się domyśli. -Ty jesteś pewnie Mirajan…-nie mógł skończyć, bo mu przerwałam. -Mira-stanowczo powiedziałam. -No dobrze –powiedział zniesmaczony- W tej szkole panują pewne zasady, których musi panna przestrzegać- Serio, powiedział do mnie „PANNA”?- Wie panna która jest godzina? -Za panem wisi zegar, niech pan sam sobie sprawdzi. -Lekcja zaczęła się już dawno temu- zignorował to co powiedziałam- Wypada powiedzieć dzień dobry i przepraszam, a nie od razu pyskować- chyba go wkurzyłam-Przedstaw się chociaż klasie. -Już pan przecież mówił jak mam na imię. -Skoro nie, to nie- w pięć minut doprowadziłam go do czystej wściekłości- Mogę prowadzić lekcję? -Przecież ja panu nie przeszkadzam…- niestety nie skomentował tego, a tak dobrze się bawiłam. Nauczyciel kontynuował lekcje, a ja założyłam słuchawki i położyłam się na ławce. Ciągle czułam na sobie spojrzenie, ale nie chciało mi się sprawdzać kto to, a poza tym w to mógł być każdy, po tym co zrobiłam, pewnie większość uważa mnie za dziwną. Wszyscy tutaj to sztywniacy, który dobrze się uczą i nigdy nie będą w stanie pokazać, że mają jaja, bo po prostu im ich brak. Dzwonek niedługo zakończył lekcję, wstałam i pokierowałam się do wyjścia. Wyszłam na podwórko i usiadłam pod drzewem słuchając muzyki, zamknęłam oczy i delektowałam się chwilą, nie jest tak źle jak myślałam. Wtedy wyczułam że ktoś nade mną stoi, otworzyłam powoli oczy i zobaczyłam chłopaka z czerwonymi włosami i ubranego jak typowy bad boy. Zlustrowałam go wzrokiem, chwilę poczekałam, ale się nie odezwał, więc wróciłam do słuchania muzyki z zamkniętymi oczami. Wtedy ten chłopak kopnął mnie w nogę (lekko co prawda, ale mnie to zdenerwowałam). Zdjęłam słuchawki. -Czego?- zaatakowałam chłopaka, -Spokojnie, spokojnie –zaczął się śmiać, co mnie jeszcze bardziej zirytowało-Chciałem zapytać, kim jest dziewczyna która ośmiela się usiąść pod moim drzewem- uśmiechnął się w sposób który pewnie powala większość dziewczyn ale niestety nie mnie, -Interesujące… -Co?- zapytał zbity z tropu, -Że masz tupet mówić że to twoje drzewo – powiedziałam rozbawiona, bo sytuacja była komiczna- Inni biorą to na poważnie? -Ty też powinnaś -Jeśli chcesz, żebym się ciebie bała, to ci się nie uda- mam dość tego chłopaka, niech już sobie idzie- Czemu miałabym się bać jakiegoś chłopaka z różowymi włosami, który próbuje być straszny ale mu nie wychodzi? -…- To go naprawdę wkurzyło. -Skończyły ci się już „fajne” teksty i już taki mocny w gębie nie jesteś, co? -Popełniłaś wielki błąd – znowu się uśmiechnął w ten sposób- Teraz nie dam ci spokoju, zwłaszcza, że mi się spodobałaś- puścił mi oczko i odszedł. Nigdy żaden chłopach nie stwierdził że mu się podobam, nigdy nie miałam chłopaka, ani nie całowałam się, co raczej nie jest dziwne skoro nie miałam żadnych znajomych. Niezbyt się tym przejęłam i chwilę później zapomniałam o całym tym zdarzeniu. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek niespiesznie wstałam i skierowałam się do klasy. Kiedy weszłam wszyscy byli już na miejscach, nie chwilę nie wszyscy, kogoś brakowało ale nie wiedziałam kogo. Usiadłam w pustej ławce i wyłączyłam się z lekcji. Monotonny głos nauczycielki sprawił że trochę przysnęłam, ale potem poczułam, że ktoś siada w ławce obok, a cała klasa zamarła w głuchej ciszy. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że osoba której brakowało to ten różowo włosy chłopak. Gdy zobaczył moje spojrzenie uśmiechnął się i posłał mi oczko. Wkurzyło mnie to, ale nie dałam tego po sobie poznać. Nauczycielka kontynuowała, a chłopak nie odwracał ode mnie wzorku. W takich warunkach nie mogłam spać, więc założyłam słuchawki i włączyłam na maxa muzykę. Zagapiłam się za okno, nie wiem ile tam siedziałam, ale usłyszałam podniesiony głos. Okazało się że to nauczycielka, która zwracała się do mnie. Wyjęłam słuchawkę z ucha i zapytałam: - Co? -Nie mówi się do nauczyciela CO, tylko SŁUCHAM!- jeszcze nigdy nie udało mi się wyprowadzić kogoś z równowagi mówiąc 2 litery- Nie przeszkadzam ci młoda damo? –zerknęła wymownie na moje słuchawki, -Mówiąc szczerze to tak, trochę- uśmiechnęłam się chamsko, Jeszcze nikt…- nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ale była wyraźnie zdenerwowana do granic możliwości. Usłyszałam cichy śmiech obok mnie, spojrzałam w tę stronę i zobaczyłam TEGO chłopaka, ale zignorowałam to. Do końca lekcji nauczycielka nie zwracała na mnie uwagi. Tak minął mi cały dzień. Kierowałam się do wyjścia gdy nagle ktoś pociągnął mnie za rękę i swoim ciałem przycisnął mnie do muru. Przyznam że się przestraszyłam, ale starałam się tego nie okazywać. Podejrzewałam kim była owa osoba i moje przypuszczenia się potwierdziły -Czego chcesz? – zapytałam ostro różowo włosego -Nie tak ostro mała - zakpił ze mnie - Przyszedłem tylko porozmawiać. -Skoro − o to chodzi to może mnie puścisz?- zapytałam -Nie dzięki, tak mi dobrze- znowu ten uśmiech- Poza tym wydaje mi się że nie wiesz jak mam na imię. -I chyba wolę, żeby tak zostało- starałam się zachować spokój, normalnie to bym go pobiła, bo takie sytuacje dla mnie nie są nowością, ale coś sobie obiecałam, a my nadal byliśmy na terenie szkoły, gdybyśmy stali kilka metrów dalej nie powstrzymywałabym się, -Ale to nie sprawiedliwe, że ja wiem jak masz na imię, Mirajane, a ty nie znasz mojego specjalnie użył mojego pełnego imienia -Jestem Mira – warknęłam, nie chciałam mu dawać tej satysfakcji, ale nie pozwolę żeby ktoś taki pozwalał sobie na za wiele -A ja Kastiel – ta sytuacja wyraźnie go bawiła- skoro już się sobie przedstawiliśmy to może odprowadzę cię do domu? -Nie dzięki, poradzę sobie sama. -W to nie wątpię, ale moglibyśmy się bliżej poznać- robił tak oczywiste sugestie, że każdy idiota załapałby o co mu chodzi, zwłaszcza ,że na zmianę patrzył na mój biust, usta i w oczy, ale ja postanowiłam udawać głupią, -Chyba − poznaliśmy się już wystarczająco blisko, ale jeśli ci aż tak zależy to może jutro pogadamy na przerwie –uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie -Przyznaj,że ci się podobam – chyba miał już dość zabawy w kotka i myszkę i przeszedł do konkretów -Skąd − ten pomysł różowo włosy? - One są czerwone, ale odpowiadając na pytanie to po prostu widać to w twoich oczach- zaczął nachylać się do pocałunku, a nasze usta dzieliły już milimetry, nie wiedziałam co robić... Już miał mnie pocałować gdy w ostatniej chwili odwróciłam głowę i jego usta wylądowały na moim policzku daleko od ust. Kastiel szybko się ode mnie odsunął i spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem, to trwało ułamek sekundy, a później był już tylko rozbawiony i śmiał się, ale − ja zauważyłam co działo się przez ten ułamek sekundy. -Nadal zgrywasz niedostępną? Odeszłam bez słowa, a on za mną nie poszedł. Kiedy szłam do domu ciągle myślałam o tej sytuacji. Tego dnia wcześnie poszłam spać, ale i tak długo nie mogłam zasnąć. Następnego dnia w szkole znowu się spóźniłam, ale tym razem nauczyciel nie − zwrócił na to uwagi. Kiedy lekcja się skończyła i wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić zauważyłam że nie ma Kastiela, szczerze to się ucieszyłam, ale wiedziałam że może jest tylko chwilowo na wagarach i nie − ma co się cieszyć na zapas. Wyszłam z klasy i wpadłam na dyrektorkę. -Przepraszam –powiedziałam szybko i już miałam iść dalej gdy... -Ty jesteś tą nową uczennicą, Mirajane, prawda? -Po prostu Mira- denerwowało mnie to ciągłe tłumaczenie. -Szukałam cię, musisz uzupełnić swoją teczkę, idź do pokoju gospodarzy i poszukaj Nataniela, on ci − wszystko powie. Nietrudno było znaleźć owy pokój, bo był od razu naprzeciwko sali w której miałam lekcję. Weszłam tam bez pukania i zobaczyłam jakiegoś blondyna, który w tej chwili podniósł wzrok znad jakiś papierów, moje przyjście wyraźnie go zdziwiło. -Szukam Nataniela. -To ja - na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas - Następnym razem pukaj i wypadałoby się przywitać. -Spoko nie będę tu często, teraz tylko musze uzupełnić coś w swojej teczce, jeśli ruszysz swoją dupę i wyjaśnisz mi co mam zrobić, załatwimy to szybko i zostawię cię z twoimi papierami. -Powinnaś nauczyć się trochę szacunku i kultury - był zły, ale wstał i podszedł do szafki. Wyjął z niej teczkę i zaczął ją przeglądać, obejrzał kilka kartek, następnie podał mi jedną i kazał podpisać. –To wszystko, a teraz możesz już sobie iść. Tak właśnie zrobiłam. Wyszłam na korytarz i skierowałam się na drugie piętro, ale nagle wpadłam na jakiegoś chłopaka. -Uważaj gdzie idziesz –wymsknęło mi się zanim ugryzłam się w język, zawsze miałam z tym problem, ciągle zdarzało mi się powiedzieć o słowo za dużo- Przepraszam – szybko się poprawiłam. -Spoko - powiedział chłopak, spojrzałam na niego. Był przystojny, miał białe włosy i ubierał się dość dziwacznie, ale nie wydawał się wkurzony moim zachowaniem, wręcz przeciwnie był zupełnie spokojny, jakbym nic nie powiedziała- Ty jesteś ta nowa? -Mów mi Mira –uśmiechnęłam się, chociaż jeszcze nigdy nie zachowałam się tak w stosunku do nikogo. On wydał mi się jakiś inny niż ludzie, których do tej pory poznałam − A ty? -Lysander, ale mów mi Lys- odwzajemnił uśmiech- Jak ci się podoba nowa szkoła? -Szkoła jak każda inna, nie lubię żadnej z nich, jedyne co mi pasuje to to, że podobno mają tu niezłą sale gimnastyczną. -Czyli ubisz sport – miał taki ładny uśmiech, zupełnie inny niż Kastiel, jego był ciepły i opiekuńczy, nie miał nic w sobie kusicielskiego- Dlaczego nie lubisz szkoły? Sam też za nią nie przepadam, ale są też fajne rzeczy, jak znajomi, wolne dni, różne wydarzenia... -Może − wolałam nie mówić od razu że nigdy nie miałam znajomych, a wolne dni organizuje sobie kiedy chce- A ty czym się interesujesz? − Bardzo lubię modę, ale chyba wolę muzykę. - Też kocham muzykę. Czego słuchasz?- byłam coraz bardziej podekscytowana. -Rock, a poza tym sam jestem w zespole. -Serio? Uwielbiam rock. Co robisz w zespole? -Śpiewam. -Mogłabym kiedyś posłuchać? –zapytałam, ale pomyślałam, że to głupie, bo znamy się od kilku minut i od razu zaczęłam się wyplątywać, nie byłam zbyt dobra w kontaktach przyjacielskich z ludźmin- Jak nie chcesz to spoko, nie ma sprawy, to była taka propozycja, nie musisz się zgadzać, sorry, pewnie… - nawijałabym, tak dalej gdyby mi nie przerwał. -Spokojnie, pomyśle i zobaczę co da się zrobić –rozbawiło go moje zakłopotanie- Moglibyśmy gdzieś pójść i pogadać na osobności – wymownie zerknął na grupkę dziewczyn przyglądającym nam się z pewnej odległości, -Jasne – zgodziłam się, w tej propozycji nie było w ogóle podrywu, nie chciał jak Kastiel mnie uwieść, jego po prostu ciekawiła moja osoba i musze przyznać że on mnie też. Poszliśmy na dziedziniec i usiedliśmy na ławce pod „drzewem Kastiela”. Lys sam wybrał to miejsce. -Teraz już nic nie powinno nam przeszkodzić –powiedział zadowolony. -Chyba że ten różowo włosy, który zacznie straszyć nas, że to jego drzewo – zaśmiałam się. -O to się nie martw, Kastiel to mój przyjaciel, gramy razem w zespole. -Acha − –zrobiłam zniesmaczoną minę. -Już ci podpadł? -Można tak powiedzieć... -Dobra, nie będę pytać o szczegóły, ale domyślam się, że próbował cię poderwać w wyjątkowo chamski sposób. On taki jest, przyjaźnimy się, ale muszę przyznać, że jest dupkiem. Może nie gadajmy o nim. Potem ciągle gadaliśmy o wszystkim, tak jakbyśmy znali się od dawna. Okazało się, że resztę lekcji mamy razem, więc Lys zaproponował, żebyśmy usiedli razem. Cieszyłam się jak małe dziecko, dla wielu innych osób taka sytuacja byłaby zupełnie normalna, ale ja zawsze siedziałam sama, a nawet z nikim nie rozmawiałam. To był mój pierwszy znajomy, sądzę że jesteśmy na dobrej drodze do zostania przyjaciółmi. Świetnie czułam się w jego towarzystwie, może dlatego, że nie podrywał mnie i nie robił żadnych aluzji. Przy nim byłam zupełnie inna, miła, uprzejma, towarzyska, to zupełnie do mnie nie podobne. Bardzo go polubiłam, ale to wszystko nie podobał mi się, chciałam by był moim przyjacielem, ale nie kimś więcej, Po lekcjach razem wyszliśmy ze szkoły, pożegnaliśmy się i poszliśmy w swoje strony, To był najlepszy dzień w moim życiu, jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czułam. Jeśli ta znajomość będzie się rozwijać będę musiała mu powiedzieć o mojej przeszłości, ale boję się tej rozmowy. Wiem, że nie będę mogła go wiecznie okłamywać, ale tą rozmowę chce przełożyć na jak najpóźniej. W życiu poznałam wielu potencjalnych znajomych, ale wszyscy po usłyszeniu prawdy albo uciekali albo mówili o tym wszystkim i śmieli się razem z nimi. Naprawdę zależy mi na Lysandrze i nie chce go stracić. Tego dnia szłam do pracy więc nie miałam czasu rozmyślać cały wieczór. W klubie było jak zawsze głośno, gorąco, wszyscy byli spoceni, wiele mężczyzn mnie podrywało, nie obeszło się bez łapania za tyłek i gdzie indziej… Ta robota mnie wkurza i wygarnęłabym tym zboczeńcom co o nich myślę, ale musze mieć prace, a to jedyne co znalazłam. Jak wróciłam do domu było późno, ale nic chciało mi się spać, zamiast tego zaczęłam pisać nową piosenkę, od dawna staram się pisać i jest wiele piosenek, które mi się podobają i z których jestem dumna, ale nikt ich jeszcze nie widział. Z jednej strony dlatego, że nie miałabym komu ich pokazać, ale też zbyt wstydziłabym się to zrobić. Moje teksty to dla mnie bardzo osobista sprawa i nie chcę, żeby ktoś cokolwiek przeczytał. Gdy skończyłam była 03:27. Zmęczona położyłam się spać. Rano obudziłam się na tyle wcześnie, że była szansa, że nie spóźnię się do szkoły. Podtrzymując mój zwyczaj rozgrzałam się, a następnie naszykowałam do szkoły. Dzisiaj założyłam, poprzecierane i podarte jeansy i czarny podkoszulek. Poszłam do szkoły, do sali weszłam razem z dzwonkiem. Zobaczyłam w ławce na końcu Lys’a, przez chwilę wahałam się czy koło niego usiąść, ale on przerwał moje rozmyślania machnięciem ręki, które miało mnie zawołać, żebym usiadła koło niego. Tak też zrobiłam, powiedzieliśmy sobie cześć i lekcja się zaczęła, była jak zawsze nudna, ale tym razem nie spałam. Lys ciągle coś po cichu do mnie mówił, dzięki czemu spędziłam miło czas. W połowie lekcji do klasy wszedł Kastiel, pani, ani reszta klasy (z wyjątkiem mnie) nie zareagowały, jakby były przyzwyczajone. Kastiel ruszył na miejsce i wtedy zobaczył mnie siedzącą obok Lys’a, w jego oczach mignęło coś typu złości lub zazdrości. Cała lekcje czułam się obserwowana, ale to sprawiło, że chciałam jeszcze bardziej pochylać się nad Lysem i szeptać do niego kontynuując tym samym naszą cichą rozmowę. Po lekcji gdy wychodziliśmy Kastiel posłał mordercze spojrzenie Lysowi i mnie.Wiedziałam, że nie da mi teraz spokoju. Wkrótce... Od autora ... Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "New home, new life" by Parówkowyraj? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:W toku